Soulmates
by Alliecat279
Summary: No matter what time or place you're in, you're soulmate will always find you. So what happens when Xena and Gabrielle are reborn in the 21st century? Are they really soul mates like everyone seems to think?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

Gab sighed as she clicked her laptop closed, and pushed her chair away from the table. The stories that spun through her head were amazing—top sellers, no doubt—but the words always remained just out of her grasp. Leaning back in her chair, she ran her fingers through her blonde hair and closed her eyes against the dim lighting of the coffee shop. Maybe her sister was right. Writing must not be her calling, no matter how passionately she felt about it. Especially since she's never even experienced more than half the things she wrote about. Love being the most common.

Opening one eye, she stared down at the black square of technology, and contemplated whether or not it was worth to try and force an hour more of work out of her mind. The white logo glared back at her, and she slumped down in her seat. It wasn't even worth _thinking_ about if it was worth it, and she knew it. Everyone seemed to know it. Groaning in defeat, Gabrielle lazily shrugged herself up into a sitting position and slowly began shoving her 'work partner', as she so lovingly called it, back into its case.

Deciding that it was secure enough despite unnatural bulging look, Gabrielle stood up and heaved the carrying bag over her shoulder. It was time to go home and face a nagging sister. Keeping her eyes glued to the ground, the blonde woman moved to exit the shop when…

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" An angry voice yelled at her, causing her head to snap up just in time to see the chest that she was going to crash into a moment before impact. Despite the soft cushion her head received, the rest of her body didn't fare to well as she went plummeting to the ground, her laptop falling out of its case and sliding across the floor with a sickening scratching sound. If she hadn't heard a voice before she ran face first into the person, she would've sworn that a wall had moved its way in front of her. A wall with very nice, soft cleavage.

Shaking her head quickly, Gabrielle scrambled to her feet and scooped up her work partner before turning to face the poor victim—or was she the victim? But her eyes were met with a very nicely shaped chest, clad in a very revealing brown tank top. She heard the owner of the mounds cough, and she blushed deeply before her eyes quickly trailed up to look at the woman's face. Her breath left her when green eyes met bright blue.

The woman had to be one of the most beautiful women that she had ever seen, if not the most. Her face was very nicely built, her dark black hair framing it nicely. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped over stunning blue eyes. She had pale lips that pulled into a frown in the most stunning way. She was tall, almost a full foot taller than her shrimpy self, but it suit her. But it was the woman's eyes that caught Gabrielle's attention. The intensity shown in the blue depths sent chills down her spine, yet at the same time, spread a comfortable warmth through her body. It was as if they were old friends, as if Gab had known her all her life. But that was impossible. She would've remembered, since all and all, Gabrielle was more than certain that the woman was indeed, perfect.

"Well?" The woman asked impatiently, and the blonde couldn't help but note that she had a perfect voice too. Deep, yet very feminine.

"Oh!" Gab squeaked, her green eyes flying wide as she realized just how long she had been staring. "I-I'm so sorry! I just- I didn't see you there! I'm very sorry!" She gushed, her arms clutching her laptop to her chest.

The woman looked at her for a moment, her intense, beautiful eyes examining the smaller girl's form before giving a brief nod before pushing past her without a word. Gabrielle just turned to gap at her.

JOXERTHEMIGHTYRAWR

The next day found Gabrielle in the same coffee shop, staring at the door over the top of her laptop. She had already been there for an hour, her eyes trained on the door every moment, yet every time someone walked through the glass doors, she couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment when it turned out to not be the woman. It was pathetic. Oh, she knew how pathetic she looked to probably everyone in the shop as she perked up with every ding of the bells that hung over the doors, before huffing in anger as a man or a different woman walked in. Yet, strangely, she didn't care.

But as the minutes ticked by, and they turned to hours, and still no woman. The young writer was even starting to doubt her logic as to why she believed that the woman was going to come back here anyways. She even started to get angry at herself for not stealing something off her person so that she would have to come back. But she didn't, and the woman apparently wasn't. Groaning to herself, Gab rose to her feet once more, and shut her laptop a bit more forcefully. Shoving it back in it's case, she tossed it over her shoulder and turned---

"Hey! Watch it!" Gab's face met with a familiar softness, as her body was sent sprawling across the floor once again. And she couldn't have been happier to be lying on the cold tile. "Ah. You again. Didn't you learn you're lesson the first time? Watch where you're going." The woman said, her voice low and strained as she stared down at the younger woman. Despite the harshness of the other's words, Gabrielle couldn't help but notice the more… curious look in those blue eyes.

"I,uh, guess not." She tried to chuckle, but the laughter died on her lips as she felt a pain in her back. Apparently her landing wasn't as graceful as the previous day's. Wincing, she forced herself to her feet and quickly patted the dust off her butt. "I'm sorry. Again." She added, sheepishly, smiling up at the taller woman. The woman just shrugged at her, a hint of a smile on her lips. Gabrielle perked up at this. "My name's Gabrielle."

The woman smirked, and brushed past her. "Nice to meet you, Gabrielle." Heading to the counter, Gabrielle was left staring after her.

"Aren't you going to tell me you're name?" She called.

The woman paused, before flashing a brilliant smile over her shoulder. "Xena. My name's Xena."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys, I'd just like to take a moment to thank my readers! And a very special thanks goes to my reviewers, who are amazing and rock my world! **

**I own nothing!**

Xena.

Xena. Xena. Xena.

Xena.

Gabrielle smiled as she stretched in her bed, her back arching high before plopping lazily back down on the comfy mattress. She couldn't get Xena out of her mind, or the smile to come off her lips. She didn't even know anything about the woman other than her name, and yet that seemed to be all that she needed. It was insane, and she was enjoying it thoroughly.

Rubbing her stomach as it growled loudly, the blonde woman kicked her legs off her bed and stood shakily. Steadying herself against her still asleep legs, Gabby carefully made her way out of her room. The scent of bacon filled her nostrils causing her stomach to roar in delight. Peeking around the hallway wall, Gabrielle smiled as she was greeted with the sight of her sister. "Mornin' Lila!" She hummed as she took a seat at the table.

"Gabrielle." Lila said, her voice stern as she turned away from the cooking breakfast to turn towards the older woman. Gabrielle raised her eyebrows at the angry look that was being shot her way. "What time did you go to bed last night? I came out at three in the morning, and your light was still on. Three in the morning Gabs."

Gab couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, sis. I just got hit with a muse last night! I couldn't sleep with those ideas bouncing around in my head!" She lent back in her chair, a smile still on her face. "What were you doing up at three in the morning anyways?"

"I needed to get a drink." Lila sniffed, her attention going back to the bacon. "But that's not the point. You need to get more sleep, you know that. We don't want you getting sick."

"I swear, Lils, you act more like my mother than my little sister." Gab laughed, her hand coming to rest on her noisy stomach, trying to calm the beast of a thing.

Lila huffed, "Yeah, well, one of us has to be mature!" Turning the stove off, she dished out the assortment of bacon, eggs, giving her sister a lot more than herself. Setting Gab's plate down in front of her before moving to sit down herself. She watched as Gab's smile grew even larger as she shoved a yellow, fluffy chunk of food in her mouth with a content hum. "What's got you so smiley anyways? You meet another boy?"

"Nope!" Gab managed to reply between bites and swallows.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me. It's a boy, isn't it? I know my sister, and that's her 'I met a cute boy that I like' face." Gabrielle just shook her head again, a laugh escaping her lips. Putting her fork down, Gab placed her chin in her hand as she looked at her sister.

"No, I met an interesting woman at that coffee shop I usually go to when I want to write. I found out her name the other day, and I'm happy because of it." She explained.

"An interesting woman?" Lila raised an eyebrow, as she leant back in her chair. This was starting to sound suspicious to her. "How so?"

Gabrielle sighed, and used her fork to pick at her eggs. "Oh, she's just so mysterious! Beautiful too. And I don't know, Lila. Have you ever met someone, and right away, you know that you're going to be friends? Like, you look into their eyes, and you feel like you've met them already and you just feel… I don't know, comfortable, I guess."

"You mean like in a past life, or something?" Lila questioned, her eyebrows raising even higher.

"Mm. I don't know, maybe. Has that ever happened to you?"

"Nope, never." She answered truthfully and shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth. "So what's her name, anyways?"

"Xena." Gabrielle smiled, just as she always did when she got to say that lovely name.

Lila's eyes furrowed. Is it…? No, it couldn't be! "What's her last name?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. We really didn't talk---"

"What does she look like?" Gabrielle eyed her sister suspiciously, not seeing why it mattered.

"Um, black hair, blue eyes, tall, very beautiful. Great muscles, amazing body." Gabrielle rattled off, slightly amused as her sister's eyes grew wide as she gasped and nearly toppled out of her chair. "What? What is it?"

"That's _the_ Xena!" Lila breathed, unable to believe that her older sister had met the great Xena! Gabrielle didn't get it, and gave her sister the 'go on' look. "You know! Xena! The great war hero! I hear we won the Great War just because of her! She's suppose to be a heartless killer that shows no mercy on anyone that crosses her path! I hear that she was forced to retire from the army because she was so good, that everyone was afraid that she'd turn on them! She supposedly is vice president to Ares, the weapon company."

Gabrielle's eyebrows furrowed, and she shook her head slowly. "No, that can't be true. That can't be my Xena." Sure, the woman she had met looked tough, and strong… and confident… and sexy… and—never mind that, there was just no way that the woman could be a killer.

Lila just shrugged. "Maybe not. But it definitely sounds like Xena." Gabrielle just shook her head and pushed away from the table.

"I'm going out."

JOXERTHEMIGHTYRAWR~

Gabrielle glanced once more at the clock, her heart falling even farther as she noticed it was only five minutes until closing, and still no Xena. Her fingers drummed lightly on the table as she sighed; glad that she decided not to bring her laptop since there was no way she'd be able to write while she was feeling this way. This let down. She didn't even know why she even expected the tanned woman to show up anyways. It's not like they had made plans, or she said she'd be back. Gabby was beginning to feel like an idiot.

When a worker came up to her and told her that she had to leave, she could nearly feel the tears in her eyes. Getting up, she trudged towards the doors. She couldn't help but cross her fingers, hoping that she'd go sprawling to the ground as she collided with the woman. But she reached the doors safely, feeling very disappointed in herself for being so childish. Opening the doors, Gabrielle wrapped her jacket more tightly around her body against the cold wind, stepped outside and turned to go home.

"Hey. I thought I'd miss you today." A beautiful voice filled her ears, a beautifully deep, yet feminine voice. Gabrielle smiled widely as she turned swiftly. There, standing in a dark brown jacket, black pants and black scarf, was Xena. "What are you doing here so late?"

"You make it sound like you didn't want to see me!" Gab laughed playfully, her eyes shining in happiness. "I was, uh, waiting for you actually." She smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think I'd see you, since the shop closed, and I…" Her voice trailed off, her head turning away from the taller woman as her expression fell.

"You what, Gabrielle?" Xena's voice grew soft, almost caring as she took a step closer, trying to see the blonde's face.

Gabrielle took a deep breath, "I was sad, really. But, now I'm not, because you're here now." She smiled up at Xena, reaching out to put her hand on her arm. Xena tensed for a moment, before relaxing into the touch.

"I got held up at work, so I couldn't make it in time to get some coffee." Xena explained, her eyes drifting over to look at the now darkened coffee shop. "So I guess I'll just have to do without for a while until I get home." She raised an eyebrow as Gabrielle shivered from the cold. "Actually. Not to sound too forward, but would you like to come back to my place for---"

"Yes!"

JOXERTHEMIGHTY~

"Wow, Xena! You're place is huge!" Gabrielle gasped as Xena flipped on the lights and smirked at her as she walked into her house. "It's very lovely!" She added, shedding her jacket as she, too, stepped inside. Standing awkwardly at the door with her jacket in her hands, Gabrielle watched as Xena moved into the open kitchen and began to prepare some instant coffee.

"Thanks." She mumbled, leaning back against the counter as she glanced over her guest. "Come in. Don't be shy." The corner of her mouth pulled in a half smile as Gabrielle took another step in, blushing. "So, Gabrielle. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a storyteller, actually. Well, I want to be, at least. But I never went to college for it, so no one really takes me seriously." Gabrielle said as she forced out a slight chuckle. Xena smiled.

"I bet you're a great writer." Gabrielle smiled back at her. Sitting down on the couch, Gab turned to look at the older woman.

"So Xena, what do you do?" Xena quickly turned her back, grabbing two mugs out of the cabinet, along with a few spices. Pouring out the coffee between the two cups, she sprinkled the few extra ingredients in before mixing them and bringing them over to the couch. Sitting down next to Gabrielle, she passed her a mug.

Taking a drink, Gab's eyes grew wide as she hummed in delight. "Oh, Xena! This is so good!" She exclaimed, moving in to take another sip. "I didn't know you could make such good coffee!"

"I have many skills." Xena stated simply, a smirk tugging at her lips as Gabrielle turned to give her a funny look. Taking a drink of her own, Xena leant back against the soft cushions of her couch.

"You never answered my question." Gabrielle said, her voice laced with curiosity as she watched the other woman. "Where do you work?"

Xena clenched her jaw, "I work at Ares. You probably know of them." Gabrielle nodded slowly, her eyes drifting away from Xena to her carpet. So her sister was right. This is that Xena, the cold blooded murderer. Yet, even though Gabrielle knew it, she still couldn't believe it. Maybe her sister had her information wrong.

"Yeah, I know of them." She said simply, not wanting to go farther on the subject. Glancing around the room, Gabrielle's eyes came to rest once more on the beautiful woman seated next to her. "Excuse me, but do you know what time it is?" Xena gave her a funny look before glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, it's 10:38." Gabrielle's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet.

"Oh god! I've got to get home! Lila will throw a fit if I'm not home by 11! God, I'm so dead meat!" She whined as she placed her mug on the coffee table and quickly pulled her jacket on. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go!"

"Lila?" Xena questioned, her eyebrows raising.

"She's my little sister. She worries a lot." Gab said, giving Xena an apologetic look. And she couldn't help but notice the slightly relieved look that the tanned goddess had on her face. "I'm really sorry, but I must be getting home."

"It's okay. But, you could just stay the night here, if you want." Xena gave her a smile, showing that she wouldn't mind in the least. Gabrielle paused as she fumbled with the fourth button on her jacket, considering the offer momentarily before shaking her head sadly.

"No, I can't. No, Lila would have my head if I don't show up at the house. Even if I called, she'd believe me to be in some danger or something, or sleeping with some man. She's silly like that." Gab sighed and turned to give Xena a brief hug that wasn't returned. Not that she really minded, she just enjoyed the closeness to her new friend, and couldn't help but take a deep breath of the earthy, flowery scent that the taller woman gave off. "Maybe some other time?" She questioned, her voice full of hope.

"Yeah." Xena replied, a small smile on her lips. "Some other time." The smile fell as she watched the blonde writer walk out of her apartment, closing the door behind her.

**Reviews would be loved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy is Perdicius. **

Gabrielle felt like tugging her hair out. Three days had passed, three long, painful days and no Xena. The blonde was beginning to worry, numerous scenarios playing through her mind, sometimes two combining into one horrid one, each offering a different look as to why the older woman had disappeared. She hated Gabrielle. She moved away suddenly. She got ate by a huge dog. No, the last one was unlikely. But what if…?

She shook the nasty thoughts from her mind as she took a huge sip out of her coffee. She winced and clamped her lips shut as the searing hot liquid burnt her tongue in an attempt to keep from spitting it out all over the table. Swallowing quickly, Gab glared down at the Styrofoam cup and pushed it to the far end of the table. It wasn't good coffee anyways. Not compared to the one that Xena made. Was there any coffee that could compare to the one Xena made? A smile graced her lips as she tried to come up with anything that could stand up to Xena's, well, anything!

A quick side glance to the clock told her it was around four o' clock. Five hours until closing. Gabrielle sighed and covered her eyes with her palm. Was she really that sad and pathetic? Waiting around a coffee shop for days on end, hoping to see some woman that she hardly knew? Oh, but she wanted to know her. Did that really count for anything though? She was acting like a love sick puppy. Which she wasn't. Nope, not at all. She was completely not a love sick dog, because that was surely impossible.

Wasn't it?

"Oh! Gabs? Is that you?" A voice called out into the shop, and the young writer's head shot up and began to look around frantically, before her gaze met a smiling young man and the voice finally registered in her mind.

"Percy." Gabrielle gave him a half-hearted smile as she nodded towards him. His own smile grew as he walked over and pulled out a chair for himself, sitting down with out asking permission.

"Wow! I didn't know you came to this shop! What a pleasant surprise!" Percy beamed as he leant forward on the table, reaching over to take Gabrielle's hand.

"I just come here to write sometimes." Gab shrugged, limply allowing the man to take her hand. She smiled warily as he squeezed it gently, giving her a light wink.

"Well, that's great, 'cause guess what?" He asked, excitement dripping from his voice. Gabrielle raised an eyebrow to tell him that she was listening. "I just got a job here, so we can see each other often, just like old times!"

Gabrielle gripped his hand a little tighter to keep from wincing at the news. Percy just smiled wider, taking the gesture as one of excitement. "Oh, wow, Percy. That's, uh, great!"

Percy nodded happily before his face grew serious. Gabrielle's stomach tightened. She didn't think she'd like what was coming next. "Yeah, and well… Gabs I was thinking. I know that I wasn't much of a man when we were younger, following you around like a love struck child… but I've changed. I've matured, and well. I don't think that you ever really truly fall out of love. So I was thinking, would you like to go out with me? Again?" He asked, his face contorting into that of an expression of hope and nervousness. Gabrielle just deadpanned. He continued to stare expectantly at her.

She swallowed deeply, fidgeting in her seat. "Um, well, Percy. I—I---"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" A deep, feminine voice filled the air, the silky smoothness of it causing Gabrielle to freeze, her hands tightening on Percy's. Bright green eyes slowly moved to meet brilliant blue ones, and Gabrielle's world just fell.

"Xena." She murmured, her mouth falling open as she caught the look on the older woman's face. It was stern, much more than she had ever seen before on the lovely woman. Her eyes were narrowed, and the piercing blue gaze flickered between herself and Percy, who just stared on like an idiot.

"Well, actually. You kind of are." Percy stated, politeness still evident in his voice as his eyes pleaded for the older woman to leave. "You see, I was just asking my friend Gabrielle here if she'd like to go out with me." He smiled toothily at Gabrielle, before smiling up at Xena.

"That's great." Xena drawled through clench teeth, her jaw clenching as she forced a small smile on her lips. Gabrielle flinched at the words. _That's great?_

"It is, isn't it?" Percy agreed, giving Gabrielle's hands one last squeeze before getting up from his seat. Walking across the table, he smiled warmly down at the blonde before leaning down to give her a lingering kiss on the forehead. "I've got to get to work now, Gabs, but I'll be just over there if you need me." Gabrielle just nodded as she stared blankly down at the table. Percy walked away, moving behind the counter before putting on a dark green apron. Smiling once more at the two woman, Percy waved quickly before starting to work the register.

"So." Xena's voice brought Gabrielle out of her slight daze, her eyes snapping up to look at the still standing Xena. "You two an item now?"

Gabrielle shook her head quickly. "He didn't even give me time to answer." She sighed, her hand dropping to rest on the once forgotten cup of coffee. "We were childhood sweethearts." Xena just nodded, her lips piercing, though Gabrielle didn't notice. "He was sweet, but he just… I don't know. He just followed orders blindly. I don't think I could be with someone like that."

"So you want someone more… in control?" Xena asked, her smooth voice laced with interest. She raised an eyebrow as Gabrielle looked up to meet her gaze.

"I guess. I don't know what I want, really." She flicked the lid of her coffee cup. "Maybe I should give him another chance. People can change, can't they?"

"Yeah. People can change." Xena mused, her eyes moving past Gabrielle to Percy who was staring at the back of the blonde's head with a dreamy look on his face. She felt like gagging. That man wasn't what Gabrielle needed. She needed someone with a firm backbone. Someone strong. Someone confident, and beautiful and… Xena's jaw clenched, her hands balling into fists as she leant back in her chair. She knew what Gabrielle needed, even if the young writer didn't know it herself. "Gabrielle." Xena started, and her lips parted to say something else when something vibrated against her leg. Soon, a mechanic, shrill tone started to play, and Xena groaned inwardly. Digging in her pocket angrily, she fished out the small cell phone and glared at the name that appeared on the mini-screen. Flipping it open, Xena pressed it against her ear, an angry look on her face. "Ares."

Gabrielle watched with mild amusement as the lovely woman in front of her argued with who Gab assumed to be her boss. She had to bite her lip once or twice to keep from laughing out right at a few of the comments that the tanned goddess said, taking a sip of coffee here and there to hide her smile. With a final growl, Xena slammed the phone shut with enough force that made both of the woman slightly surprised that it didn't break. Casting Gabrielle an apologetic smile, Xena stood to leave. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going. The boss is… an idiot." The two woman shared a slight chuckle.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again." Gabrielle smiled at Xena as she stood too, moving around the table to give the taller woman a hug. It still wasn't returned, but Gabrielle noted that Xena didn't tense at all. Instead, she seemed to relax in the embrace. Letting go a moment later than she should've, Gabrielle let her hands trail down tanned arms before dropping back down to her sides. Xena gave her a small nod before turning to leave, and she couldn't help but notice the pair of eyes being burned into the back of her head. And they weren't Gabrielle's.

Percy made his way over to his presumed girlfriend, hugging her from behind. "Who was that, honey?"

Gabrielle just smiled. Maybe she should give Percy a chance. That's what Xena was getting at, right? "My best friend, I think." Percy gave her a weird, sideways glance before kissing her on the cheek and moving to resume his work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews. You guys rock my world. **

"So Gabrielle!" Percy's voice filled her ears for the twentieth time in the past hour despite the fact that the man was suppose to be working. Gabrielle wanted to punch him. "I was wondering. What are you doing today after 9?" He tried to sound smooth, but to the young writer he sounded like an idiot.

"I don't know, Percy. Why?" She sighed, slumping forward to rest her forehead on the table. He came up behind her and put a hand on the small of her back. Gabrielle winced into the table.

"'Cause I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, come back to my place tonight." He gave her a wink and his hand started to move up her shirt to rub small circles on the warm flesh he found. This caused Gabrielle to shiver, but not in the way that Percy thought.

"I, uh—" She tried, but her voice caught in her throat as the hand started to move higher up.

"She can't, sorry. We already made plans." Xena's amazing, smooth, deep voice filled up the coffee shop, and Gabrielle's voice caught because of a totally different reason. Gabrielle was starting to think this lovely goddess of a woman was her savior. But it didn't stop Percy's hand from publicly groping her back.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the new arrival. "Really? Well, I'm her boyfriend so I think I come before you." Xena raised an eyebrow and gave a slight chuckle.

"I think Gabrielle is the judge of that." And they both turned towards her. Gabrielle wanted to shrink out of existence. How was she suppose to pick? Percy was her boyfriend, but Xena was what she considered her best friend. But, Percy was a potential husband, and Xena…well Xena could only remain her best friend, right? And shouldn't best friends support you no matter what?

Gabrielle sighed, defeated. "Sorry, Xena. But me and Percy need sometime alone…" The words were forced, but the angry look that Xena was shooting Percy distracted the pair from noticing. Percy just beamed.

"That's right, baby. Alone time." He leant down and placed a wet kiss to the side of her mouth and Gabrielle gave him a small smile. Trailing his hand down her back, he finally removed his hand from her shirt and went back behind the counter.

"Sorry about that…" Gabrielle sighed, burying her face in her hands. This was pure horror.

"No, I get it. You would rather spend time with your new boyfriend than me. It's perfectly normal." Xena's lips pierced as she tried to keep her voice uninterested. She didn't want to have to explain the anger and jealousy that would lace her voice if she allowed it.

"But that's just it!" Gabrielle cried, but then lowered her voice as she felt Percy's eyes on her back. "I'd rather spend tonight with you, instead of dodging Percy's bad attempts of putting the 'moves' on me."

Xena raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?" Gabrielle nodded quickly. "Then why'd you agree to go out with him tonight?"

"Because he's my boyfriend, and I'm suppose to." Gabrielle rubbed her temples to avoid the oncoming migraine that she felt coming. Xena laughed at this, reaching across the table to place a hand gently on the younger girl's arm.

"You're not suppose to do anything, except what you want, Gabrielle." Xena smiled softly, her thumb stroking the soft flesh beneath her hand. She watched on in amusement as Gabrielle's surprised eyes fell to watch the small gesture, a small blush forming on her cheek. Xena continued the gentle movements until someone coughed next to them. Her eyes trailed up to find a very annoyed looking Percy with his apron folded over his arm.

"Well, I'm done with work Gabs. You ready to go?" His voice was stern, and Gab gave a small nod before standing up. Giving Xena one last look, she stood up to face Percy.

"Gabrielle." The young writer stopped in her tracks to turn and face her friend. The moment that she looked into those stunning blue eyes, Gabrielle felt strong arms wrap around her tightly. When the mild shock wore off, Gab's arms found their way around the taller woman. A small smile graced both woman's lips before Xena turned her head to whisper into Gabrielle's ear. "Don't do anything you don't want to."

"I won't." Gabrielle murmured, taking a deep breath of Xena before pulling back reluctantly. Smiling one last time, she backed up towards Percy. She felt empty as Percy snaked his arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. Gabrielle didn't miss the flair of anger in Xena's eyes.

The cold air hit Gabrielle hard as she stepped outside and her lack of a jacket didn't help her keep warm. Percy pulled her closer to his body. Gabrielle noted that she'd rather fight the cold by herself. "So. How long have you known that woman?" Percy's asked, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Who? Xena?" Percy nodded, his eyes never meeting hers. "Oh, it's been about three weeks. Why?"

"I don't like you hanging out with her." Gabrielle stopped and stared up at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"What's it to you who I hang out with?" Gab crossed her arms over her chest as Percy turned and finally looked her in the eye.

"Oh, come on Gabby! You can't tell me you haven't noticed it!" He shook his head as Gabrielle gave him a blank stare. "The way she looks at you! That's a little more than friendly! And that hug she gave you. Gabrielle, even you can't say that it's never crossed your mind that she acts way too cozy for a friend."

Gabrielle shook her head quickly, laughing in utter disbelief. "You can't be serious! Percy, you're just over thinking things!" What he was saying it was impossible. There was an amazingly beautiful woman would ever see something in her. Even if she wanted to believe it. "Trust me, we're just friends."

"Really?" Percy asked, a goofy smile forming on his lips as he engulfed Gabrielle in a hug.

"Really." Gabrielle smiled and closed her eyes as Percy have her a tender kiss before leading them to his apartment.

JOXERTHEMIGHTY!

Gabrielle was late to the coffee shop, thanks to Percy insisting that she stay the night and half of the day. It was nearing five o' clock now, and she was sure that if Xena was going to stop by, she would have already. She probably left too. Gab's heart sunk at the thought as she pushed open the doors and the smell of coffee greeted her senses.

"My, you're late today." A deep, feminine voice called out, and Gabrielle's fallen heart soared. It took all her restraint not to skip over to the tanned woman and hug her tightly to her chest. Instead, she walked over calmly and sat down in her usual seat. This totally made up for her terrible night.

"Yeah, sorry. Percy kind of held me up. But I'm here now." Something flashed in Xena's eyes that Gabrielle couldn't quite classify before turning into a warm gaze.

"Yeah. You're here now." Gabrielle smiled as Xena pushed a cup of coffee towards her, their fingertips brushing lightly. Xena smiled warmly, before settling back in her seat. And Gabrielle took a brief moment to wish that Percy was right.

But the idea was crushed as she watched Xena's eyes follow a man that had just walked in the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys rock, do you know that? Thank you to all who read this and a special super-duper thanks goes to those who have reviewed! You guys make my day and make me wanna write more!**

Gabrielle watched as Xena's eyes traced the actions of the man that had stridden into the coffee shop with his head held high. She couldn't tell the emotion that was evident on the tanned woman's face but she felt a pang of jealousy anyways. She wanted Xena's eyes on her, not some stupid man. Despite the unreadable expression, Gabrielle could tell that Xena knew the man.

He was tall, though still a little shorter than Xena, and he was very handsome. Tanned, muscular, great black hair. His dark eyes looked around the room, purposely avoiding meeting Xena's eye for a while, winking at a few of the girls at other tables. He ordered a coffee from the girl behind the counter, smiling slyly as something he said made the girl blush. Gabrielle was torn on what she wanted to do. It was a mix of wanting to gag and punch him in the face. Maybe she'd get to do both.

The man had the nerve to act surprised as he finally 'noticed' the pair. "Oh! Xena! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here!" His voice was over strained and loud, obviously trying to act but failing miserably. His eyes seemed to dance with joy as his gaze dropped down to examine Xena's body. Gabrielle was deciding that a swift kick to the gut was needed, along with the punch to the face.

"Ares." Xena's eyes narrowed and her voice lowered into a low growl. Crossing her arms over her chest to block the now staring man's view of her breasts, Xena sat back in her chair defensively.

"Please, call me Mark." He winked at her with a charming smile on his face. "You know you only have to call me by my last name when we're talking business."

"I prefer to only talk to you if I have to, which is during business." Xena countered, but if Mark Ares caught it, he ignored it now as his eyes moved to wander of Gabrielle.

The smile on his lips widened and Gabrielle guessed he was trying to 'turn on the charm'. "And who might this lovely young lady be?" He reached over and grabbed Gabrielle's hand, pressing his lips lightly against her knuckles. He shot her another winning smile.

"I'm Gabrielle." Gab stated politely, her skin crawling at the light wetness that was left on the back of her hand.

"Mark Ares, president and owner of Ares Enterprise." He said, his shoulders squaring and his chin jutting up with pride. Xena rolled her eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mark." Gabrielle smiled, but it never reached her eyes. It wasn't nice to meet him, especially since he was now trying to drape his arm around Xena's shoulder. It made the young writer feel a little better though when Xena forcibly removed it. Mark just kept on smiling.

"Hey! I've got a great idea! How would you like to come and visit us at the office sometime, Gabrielle?" He moved to stand in front of Gab, blocking her now view from Xena, who was looking more and more frantic as the idea hung in the air. "You know, come see how I run my business. There may even be a job offer for you." He winked at her again, and Gabrielle was beginning to wonder if he had a twitch in his eye.

"Uh, Sure. Why not?" She smiled, waving her hands in the air before clapping them gently against each other.

"Great! Then it's set! Xena will hook you up with the directions and I'll see you next week!" He smiled one last time at Gabrielle before turning to Xena and leant down and gave her a lingering kiss on the side of the mouth. Xena looked like she was going to puke, and despite the nauseous feeling in her stomach, Gabrielle felt like laughing. Ares then began to make his way out of the coffee shop, still shooting staring girls winks and smiles.

Xena's arms uncrossed from her chest as she stared into Gabrielle's slightly nervous eyes. "You shouldn't have done that." Her voice was cool and low a Gabby had to lean in slightly to hear if fully.

"Why not?" Gabrielle asked, her voice laced with confusion. Was there more to the relationship between her and Ares that Xena didn't want her to know about? Or was there someone else at the office? Gabrielle could feel her stomach melt painfully into a puddle. Why should she even care? If Xena had someone other than her, why would it bug her? They were just friends. Just friends. And that thought was becoming more painful to Gabrielle by the day. Though, she'd never admit it.

Xena sighed and leant a little closer to Gabrielle, her intense eyes staring straight into Gabrielle's green pools. Gabrielle had to hold back a shiver. "Gabrielle, there are things about me that you don't know. Things that I don't want you to know. And that man brings out the worst in me. I fear you may not like what you see."

Gabrielle smiled softly, her heart warming as the painful dreading feeling flew away from her body. Reaching across the table, Gabrielle lightly took Xena's hand. "Xena, you don't have to worry. No matter what, I'll always be your friend."

The corner of Xena's mouth pulled up in a small smile, and for the first time, Gabrielle had the urge to kiss her friend. The smile on Gabrielle's face fell. Xena's eyebrows furrowed and her lips parted to say something, but Gabrielle shook her head quickly and stood. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I, uh, just remembered I have to do something with my, uh, sister."

She ran out of the coffee shop with out looking back.

JOXERTHEMIGHTY

Gabrielle lay on her bed, her laptop humming softly next to her as she stared up at the ceiling. What had she gotten herself into? This wasn't right… it just wasn't right. She knew that she had strong feelings for the older woman, but they never skimmed past friendship. Maybe a deep friendship, but she never once thought about actually kissing the tanned woman. Or any other woman for that matter. She had fallen for too many guys to even consider wanting to kiss a girl. Sure she had wanted to hold Xena tight, maybe run her fingers through that long dark hair or press her cheek against her chest and listen to the other's steady heartbeat. But there was nothing wrong with that. Maybe it was a little weird to some people to see friends be so close, especially two female friends, but there was nothing at all romantic about it.

But the kiss that Gabrielle was imaging in her head was very un-friend like. It was a mind blowing, knock you off your feet and take your breath away kiss that would leave both women in a slight daze for moments afterwards. That wasn't friendly, was it? What was she going to do…?

Gabrielle sighed as she sat up and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. She needed to take her mind off of it. Her gaze drifted lazily over to her work partner and decided to get the first work she had done in ages started. Pulling the laptop towards her body, she flipped open with top and waited impatiently for it to wake up. Drumming her fingers lightly against the keys as the screen let up, Gabrielle raked her mind for any sort of idea or muse. But all she could think about was Xena. About how confused she was, and how she wished that they were in a simpler time where she wouldn't have to worry about her feelings. Where maybe her feelings would be returned. A time when she could feel like she was important to the older woman, to be needed.

And then it hit her.

Her eyes flew open wide as she stared down in shock at the computer. Her fingers stilled for a moment on the keyboard before springing to life as she attacked the keys with vigor. She finally had a story. She finally had her muse.

**Part of a revelation on Gabrielle's part! I think I'm going to drag it out a little longer though, so bare with me. I have a lot of things planned for this story and I don't wanna rush it. And I need a modern-ish name for Hercules and Caesar. Any ideas? Oh, and Herc's little buddy. I forget his name xD**

**Please read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh wow! It's been ages since I've updated this! I'm so sorry! I'll update this more frequently, I promise! I've just been busy with work and school and everything, and yeah. I so super duper sorry and for that I'll give a little surprise in this chapter! (PS! Landon Pigg's 'Falling in Love at the Coffee Shop' song is amazing! Kinda fits this story!)**

**Please read and review!**

Three weeks passed by without Gabrielle even knowing. It was hard to keep track of time when all you did was write, barely slept, and had your meals delivered to your room. Well, that was the excuse Gabrielle had decided to use as she hurriedly made her way down to her coffee shop. Her boyfriend was going to be so ticked at her, seeing how he left about one hundred messages on her phone that all went unanswered. He might have even thought he had been dumped and got a new girlfriend. Though, Gab doubted that she was that lucky. Honestly, she wasn't even concerned in the least about her boyfriend. It was her friend (and only a friend) Xena that she had worried about. There was no way to know if Xena had tried to contact her, or even still wanted to be around her now that she had completely disappeared from the face of the earth for nearly a month.

Gabrielle's heart completely sank as she entered the coffee shop and noticed that their usual table was empty. Then nearly broke down in tears from her unluckiness as her boyfriend perked up at her entrance and made his way over to greet her.

"Gabrielle!" His voice had gone unmissed, it's roughness and deepness so unappealing that it nearly caused Gab to flinch. She didn't of course, only offered a weak smile. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

The blonde picked up on his angered tone but honestly didn't care. "Yeah, sorry. I was writing and I got caught up in it and yeah. I'm sorry." She made her voice seem concerned and put on her most apologetic face for him.

Percy's face softened, a smile tugging on his lips as he nodded slowly. "Well… okay, I guess. Just next time, please drop me a line, give me a call or something so I know that you're okay. I was worried the whole time that you had somehow gotten killed or there was an accident. These past couple weeks have been torture on me…" Gabrielle was completely touched. He genuinely seemed concerned about her well being and well, that was a first with a boyfriend. Maybe… maybe she was taking him for granted. He was a really nice guy and all. Maybe she should try and put a little more effort into the relationship.

Gabrielle smiled and took his hand' "I'm sorry, Percy, truly I am. How about, to make up for it, I take you out to dinner tomorrow night. My treat." His smile grew larger.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Gabrielle couldn't help but smile at the extremely goofy look that crossed her boyfriend's face as he nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!" His voice came out a tad squeaky and he blushed before clearing his voice and deepening his voice. "Yeah. Yes. That sounds good."

Gabrielle moved up oin her tippy toes to plant a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, honey. For forgiving me."

"How can I not?" Percy laughed, his arms wrapping around her tightly. He held her there for a moment, pressed hard against his chest before he loosened his grip and held her out at arms length. "Gabrielle?"

"Hm?"

Percy fidgeted and glanced around the room nervously. "Gabrielle, I know this is a bit early and all, but we've known each other since childhood… Gabrielle? I love you."

Gabrielle stiffened. Did he just say what she thought he said? He couldn't have! But he did! Oh god, this was moving way too fast! Oh, he was staring at her now! What should she do? What does she say? "I, uhm, I—"

"Gabrielle?" There was that voice. The voice of the angels. Gabrielle could swear that everything was instantly made better the moment she heard that voice. And it was only a moment after hearing those silky syllables that she was wrenched out of Percy's arms and pulled backwards into a warm, comfortable body in a tight hug.

"Xena?" Gabrielle breathed, unable to make her voice properly function at a higher volume. The older woman's scent filled her scenes, consuming her and making her head spin. The tanned arms wrapped around her tighter as she felt her friend bury her face into the back of Gab's neck.

"Oh, Gabrielle! Where have you been? I've been worried sick…" Even though Percy said nearly the exact same words, Gabrielle's knew went weak only when the other woman said them. Gabrielle had to struggle to keep breathing.

"You were worried about me?" She asked, her hands moving up to press themselves into the other woman's arms, trying to get closer. She felt Xena nod against her neck.

"Yes." The other woman sighed, taking a deep breath against her neck, causing Gabrielle to shiver. It was then that Gabrielle began to wonder what they must look like to everyone else. Two grown adult woman embracing in such a way and taking in hushed whispers to each other. Something like this would have normally bugged Gab. But this time?

"I'm sorry. I was writing, and I completely lost track of time. I would've called you, but I don't have you're number or anything. I'm so sorry." Her palms pressed harder against the strong arms around her as she squeeze Xena's forearm in apology.

"It's okay, Gabrielle." Gabrielle wondered why it was that whenever Xena said her name, it did strange things inside of her. Of course, Gab had her suspicions, but right now? Right now she just wanted to stand there and be held by the older woman.

Percy cleared his throat loudly, and Gabrielle's eyes snapped open. Leave it to Percy to ruin the moment. Xena's arms slid slowly away from her, and Gab instantly missed them. Percy just glared at Xena hatefully. "Gabrielle, I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow at our date, okay? I'll call you tonight to plan." He placed a wet kiss to her lips. "I love you." He whispered, just loud enough for Xena to hear, before turning and walking back to the counter where a steadily growing line was forming.

Gabrielle slowly turned to face Xena, a fake smile on her lips. "So…" She drawled awkwardly, kicking at imaginary stones at her feet.

"Writing?" Xena coughed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "What were you writing about?"

"Uhm, it's just a little something I came up with a couple of weeks ago. Hopefully it'll turn out to be a little good." Gab laughed nermously.

Xena smiled warmly. "If you wrote it, I bet it's great." And with those words, any awkwardness that Gabrielle was feeling fled from her body instantly.

"I'm actually basing one of the characters after you." Gab said sheepishly, her eyes moving to the ground to avoid seeing Xena's reaction.

A brilliant laugh rang in her ears, and Gabrielle's heart soared. "Really now? What am I like in the story?"

Gabrielle moved to sit in her seat, her eyes shining in excitement. "Well, pretty much how you are in real life. Strong, confident, beautiful, like nothing can touch you. And you—"

"Beautiful?" Xena's eyebrows raised as she took her seat. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Gabrielle blushed and nodded' "Well, yeah. I doubt there's anyone in the world that wouldn't say you're beautiful."

Xena rested her chin in the palm of her hand and leant towards Gabrielle across the table, a smirk pulling at her lips. "What about me is beautiful?"

"Well, everything! Your skin is gorgeously tanned, you're elegantly tall and you're so strong! You've got the most brilliant smile in the world, and you're confidence just makes you radiate! And I swear, I could get lost in your eyes, they're the most beautiful blue I have ever seen." Gabrielle clapped her hands together as she finished her rambling, only then realizing what she had just blurted out. A blush spread across her face.

The look on Xena's face made Gab nervous. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly agape, and her eyebrows nearly reached her hairline. "You really think all that?" She asked, her words coming out slowly, measured. Like she didn't quite believe what she was hearing. Gabrielle just nodded meekly. Xena leant back in her chair as her eyes ran over Gabrielle slowly. "Wanna know what I see when I look at you?"

"Only if it's nice things!" Gabrille chuckled nervously. "I mean, I'm just normal looking compared to you."

Xena shook her head firmly. "No, Gabrielle. That's not true. You're very beautiful. You're eyes are so pretty, sparkling and green. You're smile can brighten up my day in mere seconds. And I've never seen any one more radiant than you are when talking about your stories. You're very lovely, Gabrielle. So much so, that I have to worry every day that someone will snatch you away from me and I'll be all alone." Gabrielle would have thought she was joking if not for the completely serious look in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that, you know." Gabrielle whispered, her head dropping to look into her lap.

"I don't?" Came the curious response, only a bit louder than her own voice.

Gabrielle shook her head' "No. I'd never leave you, Xena. You're the best friend I've ever had." Gabrielle couldn't even comprehend how hard it was to say that last sentence. And with it hung a heavy silence in the air.

A few mildly awkward moments passed before Xena cleared her throat. "Do you love him?"

Gab's head snapped up, a smile on her lips' "Who, Percy?" She giggled, her hands clasping and unclasping on the table. Xena nodded. "I don't know. I mean, we've only just started dating and all. I've known him for forever and he's a sweet guy. So yeah. Maybe I do."

Xena's eyes glazed over for a brief moment before staring intensely at her. "No, you don't. You're just saying that." Her voice was strong and confident, and Gabrielle was suddenly glad she was sitting. "Why would you say that if you don't mean it?"

Gabrielle sighed. "I don't know Xena. I guess I should say it, you know? I've never exactly been in love, so how am I suppose to know if I am or not?"

"You just know." Xena said, her voice soft and quiet. She leant forward into the table. "You know deep inside of you and when the person you love says it to you, you say it back without hesitating."

"Really?"

"Yes, Gabrielle. Really. Like, if I were to say 'I love you' to someon—"

"I love you too." Gabrielle didn't even think as she blurted it out, her hands flying to her mouth in shock as she stared in horror at her friend's surprised face. Oh god, what has she done? Jumping out of her chair, Gabrielle made a run for it out the door.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. What did she do? She just blurted out something she wasn't even sure about! Well, now she was pretty certain that she loved the older woman, but that still didn't justify shouting it at her in the middle of a crowded coffee shop! Oh, Xena would never want to see her again! No, no, no, no! Tears were streaming down her face as she ran down the street. She didn't even know where she was going! Though, it didn't matter as long as it was away from—

A firm but soft hand grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to a stop. It hurt like hell, but she didn't have the time to think about it before she was turned around and soft lips met hers. Gabrielle's eyes grew wide as she stared at the older woman's closed eyelids and they kissed, unbelieving what she was seeing. She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. Oh, but it felt so good. So much better than all those sloppy kisses that she shared with Percy. As her eyes fluttered closed, Gabrielle was certain she was in heaven.

**Please please please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/n- Okay. Uhm, Hi. This is the next chapter of the story. (obviously). after a two year break, I figure I can update.

Also. It's been suggested, as well been in the back of my mind for a while now, that I should let someone else finish the story. I don't know how often I'll update, if it'll be another two years or two weeks, so maybe someone more... Responsible should be in charge. If you're interested, send me a message. If you want to suck it up and have me finish it, comment or message me. I'll consider what everyone thinks is best.

Okay. On with the show.

-

Depression. Rejection. Depression. Rejection.

Gabrielle groaned and shoved her face in her pillow, kicking her legs in a childish fit. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could she be so stupid?

A week. A week since that wonderful, confusing, brain melting kiss, and... Nothing. Not a single word from Xena. The day after the kiss, the day she all but skipped her way to the coffee shop, she got stood up. Stood up. Like she was in highschool! She sat at her table, from open to close, waiting. The only saving grace for the day was her doting boyfriend wasn't working. At least she could mope in peace.

Gabrielle wasn't a quitter though. Never has been, never will be. So she dragged her butt out of bed, made herself look pretty, and casually walked to the coffee shop. Percy was more than happy to keep her company as she waited all day. Good thing, too, since Xena once again didn't show up. This time she at least looked like she had a reason to be there, let alone a friend.

Repeat three more times.

By the 6th day, Gabrielle felt no need to make that walk of shame. She down right refused. Though she prided herself in never giving up, a girl can take a hint. Reluctantly, of course, but she got the picture.

So she did what any self respecting grown woman would do after being rejected; locked herself in her room and stared at the ceiling for long hours at end. Occasionally she'd slip out and grab something to drink or eat when she could muster the strength, but only when her sister wasn't home. She didn't feel like having judging eyes on her while she grieved.

The one week mark passed, and was nearing on two before her sister all but kicked in her door and locked her out of the house. After pounding on the door for two hours, she finally gave in and dragged herself towards the coffee shop. It wasn't her ideal place to be, but it was honestly all she could think of.

She pushed her way through the doors and climbed into her usual seat. Heaving a sigh, she let her eyes rack painfully over everyone's faces, trying to catch a glimpse of that certain blue. Nothing. Luckily, she wasn't expecting much in the first place. Slumping over farther in her seat, she clunked her head on the table, and pressed her cheek against the cold surface.

Life sucked.

"Gabrielle?" It was Percy's voice, laced with concern and in her mind's eye, Gabrielle could picture the deep frown on his face.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, not bothering to look up. She became vaguely aware of her sweat pants, greasy hair, and lack of make-up.

"Is something wrong?" Percy laid a hand on her back, his thumb rubbing against her exposed shoulder. The contact felt surprisingly nice. Gabrielle shrugged. "You can talk to be about it, you know." He tried again, moving closer and sounding more concerned.

"Mm." she muttered in acknowledgement, but said nothing more. The two of them stayed like that for a moment in complete silence. Percy was the one to break it, sighing sadly as he shuffled back behind the counter.

Gabrielle felt a twang of guilt. Percy had been nothing but a good boyfriend to her, and she's treated him like shit. Her thoughts spiraled downwards back towards depression, before shooting in an opposite direction. She was livid. How dare he make her feel like crap when she was down! How dare Xena kiss her and then ditch her! What the fuck!

Before she could change it's mind, she propelled herself off of her seat and out of the shop. She quickly stormed off towards the direction of Xena's apartment with every intention of giving the other woman a piece of her mind.

By the Gods, she was not something you could just play with! Xena was gonna rue the day she toyed with her feelings!

Sure enough, Gabrielle found herself in front of Xena's door before she could really process that she actually came. She didn't really have a plan... Was it really smart just storming in on someone without notice and no plan to speak of? Oh, but she was mad. Furious. Nearly seeing red, which she had always figured to be just a figure of speech.

There really wasn't much courage to gather, but she pounded on the door in a fury. "Xena!" She shouted, her voice angered and pained, cracking in the sudden overwhelming feeling of tears. She continued to pound as she cried, pounded until her arm grew tired and she slumped forward against the door. She wasn't home. So much for the plan.

She was tired and sad, and weak. So she sat there for a while, propped up against the woman she loved's door. Occasionally more tears would make there way down her cheeks, but she'd scrub them away quickly.

It was an hour before she started to feel embarrassed. Ashamed of how she acted, embarrassed for thinking to much into the relationship. It even crossed her mind that Xena was spending the night as someone's place, in someone else's bed. Her face felt hot in jealousy and hurt. She curled herself tighter into a ball and cried again. God, she was pathetic.

"Gabrielle?" Her head shot up at a dizzying speed. It was the voice she was waiting to hear. She scrubbed her eyes dry and eagerly looked up towards the older woman, who's eyes met her in a silent anger. Xena looked pissed. "What are you doing?" her voice was venomous, and Gabrielle flinched at the pure intensity of the glare that was currently fixed on her.

"W-waiting for you." She stuttered, quickly getting to her feet and brushing herself off. She swallowed hard, her previous rage and courage failing her. "I think... I think we need to talk."

Xena shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her arms crossing over her chest. "I think that's pretty clear." She moved towards Gabrielle, who flinched out of pure instinct. Reaching around the smaller woman, she unlocked the door and walked into her home.

Gabrielle followed slowly, fear rising in the pit of her stomach. Silence fell in the room as the two stared at each other.

Xena was the first to talk. "What are you doing on my doorway? I swear to god, if you're some sort of creep or stalker, you've picked the wrong woman to mess with." That hit Gabrielle like a slap in the face, sparking her fire once again.

"Well where have you been?" She seethed, clenching her hands into fists to stop from screaming. "What am I to you, huh?"

"I've been working, Gabrielle!" Xena slammed her palm against the counter, her eyes narrowing. "I didn't realize I had check in with you. You're not my mother."

"You kissed me!" Gab all but screamed, her face turning red. In her fury, she missed the slight flinch from Xena.

"Yes. I'm sorry. It was a mistake." Xena's voice lowered now, turning cold as she turned and walked towards her kitchen. Opening the fridge, she popped open a beer and took a deep swig.

Gabrielle suddenly felt cold. She couldn't move her body, the word 'mistake' repeating in her mind. She closed her eyes tight. "So I don't mean anything to you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Gabrielle. You have a boyfriend. I'm not into that sort of thing." The words were like ice, and Gab felt the tears start to fall again. "I think it's best you leave."

That was the final bullet. The tears gushed now, and Gabrielle stood there a moment longer, her mouth flapping open and closed, trying to muster words. When that failed, she turned and ran, slamming the door on the way out.

Xena stood in her kitchen, beer in her hand as she let out a shaky breath. Setting the bottle down, she bent over the counter with her head in her hands, wondering why she had to fall for the one who's already taken.


End file.
